Lost Dreams
by Rei Tel Aviv
Summary: Ziva's inability to dream is bringing back a ghost from her past. But what does that ghost want? Death, or something else entirely? Possible TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Yada yada.

**Author's Note**: If all goes well, it'll be multi-chaptered. Depends on your views though.

**Chapter One**:

_'To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe._'

In Mossad, they taught you to keep a dream log. That way, they could see whether or not you were going crazy. It seemed, they never fired you no matter what you dreamed, even if it dealt with you betraying them. The problem lies with those who ceased to dream. If you didn't dream, Mossad's view was, where was your ambition?

Ziva had not had a dream in a year and a half. Used to be, she'd wake up every morning with some dim hope. But even that was gone now. When her father found out, that was when he made arrangements with Jen to keep her in NCIS, most likely until she started to dream again.

She held no hopes for that future. Surely Jen knew why she gained the Mossad agent so easily. So why would NCIS want some washed up, dreamless assassin?

Ziva could merely shrug. She didn't know the answer to that. Only Jen did, and Ziva wasn't about to just waltz up and ask her why she wanted someone who couldn't dream any longer.

When she thought about it, she knew why she no longer dreamt about anything. Because her dreams became nightmares that she could no longer hide from.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Ziva shook herself out of her thoughts long enough to realize Tony was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Jeez.. what would you like DiNozzo?"

"Finally," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "I wondered if you'd ever snap out of your little daydream."

Ziva's eyes iced over slightly at Tony's reference. "I do not.. _daydream_.. or whatever."

"Everyone daydreams, Zee-vah!" Tony said with a grin and another classic eyeroll.

Gibbs watched, keeping his eye on the way Ziva was reacting to Tony. Something was definitely wrong with her, and he was going to find out what it was.

Ziva turned her head away, ignoring the fact the Tony was merely teasing her. It was childish, that she knew for sure, but she didn't quite care. Instead she caught Gibbs' eye, and his motion towards the elevator.

Tony went back to his desk silently. Sure, he teased Ziva a lot, but normally she just teased him back. What made her get so defensive about day dreaming? That didn't make sense to him at all, no matter what he tried to think of as the reasoning.

Ziva stood in the elevator and waited for Gibbs to hit the switch.

"Go home."

Ziva stared at him, confusion and shock mesmerizing her features. "Excuse me?" she said, hitting the button _for_ Gibbs now. "What do you mean go home? I have not done anything!"

Gibbs looked at her with his classic '_Gibbs Stare_' as they all liked to call it. "I said to go home, as in, I'm giving you an order, and you should follow it," he replied, making a move to hit the switch and turn the elevator back on.

"No," Ziva said, moving his hand away from the switch. "Not until you tell me why."

If Gibbs was shocked by what she did, his face didn't show it. Instead he answered her, his usual impatient voice in use. "Ziva, look. I don't know what's going on that's making you so touchy, but so far you jumped on Tony when he said you were day dreaming, and me for sending you home early. And no one jumps on me."

Ziva opened her mouth to reply to what he said, but instead Gibbs put his finger in front of her lips.

"Shush, I'm not done," he told her. "If you want to stay, then you have to tell me what's wrong and get me to believe it won't keep affecting you the rest of the day like it has so far, understood?"

Ziva shook her head. "I think I will go home," she answered, flipping the switch and arriving on the floor she was meant to in seconds, she got off of the elevator, leaving behind a very shocked Gibbs.

**_()()()()()()()()()_**

Moments later, Gibbs walked back onto the floor with his team staring at him. He ignored them, walking straight up to Jen's office. "Now," he said to her assistant.

She glanced up, and picked up the phone, ringing the Director. "Ma'am, Agent Gibbs is here. Yes Ma'am." She looked over at Gibbs. "You can--" she started. But he was already through the door.

"Jethro.." Jen said, glancing over at him. The look in his eyes made her start to worry. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs sighed. "I need to know, if you know what would be bothering Ziva at the moment?"

Jen stared at him momentarily. All this because he was worried about Ziva. "I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at Jethro, she seemed fine to me when I saw her last."

"She freaked out when Tony made a joke about her daydreaming, and then when I told her to explain to me what was wrong, or she could go home early for the day, she started the elevator, said she was going home, and got off," Gibbs explained.

Jen froze. The dreaming.

Gibbs stared at Jen's face. She knew what was wrong, and he could see it. "Tell me what's going on Jen."

Jen shook herself from the shock. She supposed he needed to know. "The reason why Director David was so.. quick to hand Ziva over to us, was because he was afraid that Ziva could no longer dream.."

The confusion was apparent on Gibbs' face.

"The ability to dream is important to Mossad," Jen explained.

"Dare I ask why, Jen?" Gibbs said.

Jen sighed. "They believe, no matter what you dream about, that as long as you still have your dreams, you can do the job with no distractions," she told him. "It's when an officer stops dreaming, that they fear the officer can no longer handle the job, because they have no way of releasing their problems, other than in dreams."

Gibbs was shocked. "And you're telling me, Ziva doesn't dream?" he asked her.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. She hasn't dreamed since the Ari incident. Right before she was given to us as a Liason officer," Jen explained.

Gibbs froze this time. Now he understood. But was it guilt, or something else, that made Ziva stop dreaming after she killed her brother to save him?

**_()()()()()()()()()_**

**A/N**: So. If you want me to continue, there will be some action later on. Probably soon, because I'm a fiend for writing those dramatic action stories. And no :P this will not include anything supernatural. A mossad's dreams are just that, dreams. Unless they're a lunatic. Who knows. Maybe we'll have some looney tunes mossad guy show up. We'll see!

Quote at the top is by, Anatole France.

-Rei


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: So, you asked for chapter 2. I'm giving it to you, hehe. Hope you enjoy. Some action starts now.

**Chapter 2**:

Ziva pulled out the keys to her apartment door, unlocking it. She stepped inside, glancing around casually before placing her bag down on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch. She rested her head in her hands and let out a sigh. Why did it have to be so difficult for her to _not_ dream?

She glanced up at the knock on her door. Who could have followed her home already? That was impossible. Certainly not with her driving was it anyone from NCIS. She sighed and stood back up, walking over to the door. She opened it, and the shock that followed at the sight of the person behind the door was enough to stun her momentarily.

"Ziva.." the Israeli accent of a man said.

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but instead found her lips covered by his. After the shock of it all passed a second later, she pulled herself away and stared at him. "Amzi.." she whispered, placing her hand to his cheek.

Amzi smiled. In his mind, it didn't matter that Ziva wasn't officially a Mossad agent anymore. She still belonged to him, regardless of the state of her dreams. He knew why her father threw her to the Americans. "I've missed you, Ziva."

"But.." Ziva started. "I thought.. I mean.. you were.."

Amzi cupped her face in both of his hands. "No Ziva.. I'm not dead," he told her quickly.

Ziva allowed the touch for a moment, before she backed away from him. "This isn't possible.. Amzi.. I attended your funeral myself," she told him. She would have reached for her gun, had she not left it in her desk at work.

"I realize that this is.. very unconventional," Amzi admitted. "But Ziva, I loved you, I still do," he told her, grabbing for her hand. "All I ask is that you trust me."

Ziva shook her head, pulling her hand from him. "I cannot.." she told him, closing the door on him.

Amzi made himself speak up quickly. "I know you can't dream!"

Ziva froze, opening the door back up to stare at him. "What do you want from me Amzi?" she asked suddenly.

"You.." Amzi told her, grabbing her by both arms. "And this time your father won't stop me from having you.."

Ziva glanced down at his hands holding onto her arms. "I do not recall ever having been _yours_, Amzi," Ziva told him, pulling her arms out of his grasp.

Amzi smirked. "Oh, you will be mine," he told her. "You should know by now, that I do not take no for an answer, my dear Ziva."

"And you should realize, I'm not some child you can manipulate anymore," Ziva told him, and within seconds she had her knife from her side, up against his throat. "Now I'm going to suggest that you leave, before I cut your throat out here and now."

Amzi was smiling on the inside. '_Oh yes.. this is why I love her.._' he thought. "Still as fiesty as ever," he said, putting a frown on his face. "Do you truly wish for me, your first, to leave now, without knowing what we could have together?" he asked her.

Ziva ignored the flutter that passed through her stomach. "I do."

"Now those are words I long to hear.." Amzi muttered, stepping back. "If I'm going to leave, and not come back, at least give me a kiss good-bye," he suggested to her, a smile growing on his face.

Ziva said nothing, but she also did nothing when he stepped forward again. If giving him one kiss, would get him to leave and never come back, then what did she have to lose? But the moment his lips were on her, she felt it. The mistake. The barrel of the gun against her skin.

Amzi smiled. "Your father knew what was best for you back then.. it's too bad, but.."

"But you're going to drop the gun before I blow your brain out of your head."

Ziva was shocked. That was Gibbs.. Gibbs had come to her apartment?

"Very well," Amzi said, putting his hands in the air. "I believe I'll accept your offer to leave and not come back."

Ziva watched Amzi leave from behind Gibbs. She said nothing when he turned to look at her, and when he closed the door, she was still staring at the same spot as before.

"Ziva, who was he?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva shook herself out of the daze and looked at Gibbs. "A very.. very large mistake from my past," she told him quietly.

Gibbs walked with Ziva over to her couch and sat down with her. "Tell me what's going on Ziva.."

Ziva glanced at him. She could tell he already knew. "If you already know the problem, why are you asking?" she asked him curiously.

"Ziva, this started when Ari died, didn't it?" he asked her. "Tell me why you didn't tell me.."

Ziva opened her mouth to explain herself, but nothing came out. She had no real explaination except for her pride. "I did not wish for anyone to know.." she admitted quietly. "It's an embarrassment to me, and to my people.." she explained to Gibbs.

Gibbs was shocked, but he didn't show it. He hadn't expected Ziva to talk to him so easily. Afterall, she never opened up about her problems, or about her life, it didn't matter who was asking her. "Ziva, there's nothing wrong with not dreaming," he told her. "Dreams are just that.. dreams.. you control what's real."

Ziva smiled slightly. '_Leave it to Gibbs to have somewhat of the right words for you in a dark time.._' she thought to herself. "I know that.." she admitted. "It's nice to hear it.. but I know. I just hope one day, I can dream again.."

_BAM!!_

Ziva and Gibbs shot up from where they were sitting. Somewhere nearby, something had exploded. And it was a little too close for comfort, for either one of them.

**()()()()()()()()()**

**So. That's the end of chapter 2. Are you curious? Are you worried? Bet you're wondering who Amzi really is. Well, he'll be explained in a bit more detail next chapter. Guaranteed.**

**-Rei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Well, I don't even know where my muse is taking me yet. But don't worry, 30 something SVU stories and it hasn't ever let me down before :) which means this will be a complete story. I never leave something unfinished! Promise. This chapter will have some parts for you to laugh at :)

**Chapter 3**:

Gibbs and Ziva ran to her door, opening it to look into the hallway, but Gibbs slammed it shut just as quickly, pulling Ziva away from it.

"Tell me you have a fire escape," Gibbs said to her.

Ziva looked at him, clearing her throat to get her voice back. "I.. yes.." she said after a moment. "The window in my bedroom," she told him.

Gibbs did a mental headslap. Of course, the fire escape just had to be through Ziva's bedroom. Then the unthinkable came from his mouth, something he really wished he didn't have to say. "Well, which way to your bedroom then?"

The corner of Ziva's lips curved up in the hint of a smile before she turned and silently led Gibbs down the hall toward her bedroom. She froze when she moved to touch the knob. "Gibbs.. I believe the fire is.. also in my bedroom."

Gibbs frowned and turned away from her, glancing around for another idea. He turned when he felt the heat coming from behind him, and he noticed Ziva was gone, and the door to her bedroom was open. "Son of bitch.." he muttered, running in after her. It took him a moment to spot her, pulling something from under the bed, flames not too far behind her. "Are you out of your mind Ziva? Get the hell out from under there, we need to go, _now_!"

"I can't leave without it.." Ziva said pulling out a small box and putting it in her pocket.

"Let's go," Gibbs said, grabbing Ziva's arm and pulling her to the window. He didn't have to open it, someone had already done that. Which he guessed was the answer as to how someone would catch Ziva's room on fire. He helped Ziva get out first, then followed her as they went down the rickety stairs of the fire escape.

Both of them could hear the sirens from the fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, and when they reached the bottom, a few of the other tenants helped to make sure they got down alright.

"Ziva, darling, are you alright?" the sixty-year-old woman, who lived in the apartment next door asked. "I was out shopping, when I got back everyone was running out, yelling about a big boom."

Ziva could only smile at the older woman. "Of course Lorena.. thank you very much.."

Lorena smiled, then noticed Gibbs beside Ziva. "And my oh my.. who is this handsome young man you have here with you?" she asked, then, as if she just realized where they were and what had just happened, she got the most embarrassed look across her face. "Oh dear.. Forgive me, this is not the right time for this," she managed to get out.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow up with curiosity at the woman, but he said nothing as he looked at Ziva, almost pleading for her to save him. Not very Gibbs-like, but hell, he wasn't looking for a new wife. Not in.. Lorena.

"Oh," Ziva said, glancing at Gibbs and seeing what she thought resembled his idea of fear. Which looked more like a look of someone who had serious constipation. She suppressed the chuckle. "This is my boss.. Special Agent Gibbs," she introduced. "He uh.. helped me out."

Lorena got a giddy look. "Oh my, like that CSI fellow I see on TV every night, Grissom or something or other?" she asked.

Ziva had to admit, she loved Lorena, if only because the woman was mildly bipolar, or at least something of that sort. The older woman flipped her gears from worried to happy, and sad and distressed within a heartbeat. Honestly, she found it slightly refreshing if anything.

"Oh well... Lordy, I really must be calling my son, he'll be worried if he sees this on the news before talking with me, wait til I tell him I met Grissom from CSI!" Lorena said before wandering off.

Ziva glanced at Gibbs and shrugged, a small smile on her face.

Gibbs stared at her. "Is she in some state of dementia or something?"

"Well, the building she lived in just caught on fire.." Ziva reminded him. "And she's always been slightly.. uh, looney toons?" Ziva said. "Is that what you say?"

Gibbs gave her what he considered a smile. "Close enough.." he told her. It was a moment later when he remembered to get back on track. "I think you need to explain about that man from your apartment Ziva, and what he wanted from you."

Ziva sighed, then took a seat on the curb. There was, afterall, nowhere left for her to sit. She knew herself and Gibbs couldn't just leave, so what else could she do? "His name was.. I mean, is, Amzi Hashmir," she told Gibbs. "And I attended his funeral ten years ago."

"If he's been pretending to be dead for ten years, why would he come out here now, blow his cover, just to hold a gun to your head and set your building on fire?" Gibbs asked her. "I get the feeling he's more than just an old aquaintance."

Ziva nodded. "Teenage girls are.. rebellious yes?" she asked Gibbs.

Gibbs stared at her for a moment. "I guess.. yeah."

"Well.. I suppose because my father did not approve, that was why I decided to be his.. lover as you would say here," Ziva explained. It was odd, she had to admit. Sitting here and explaining this all to Gibbs. "I've never exactly made my father proud, Gibbs," she admitted. "Likely, because I am his daughter. And he would have preferred if I'd been a.. son, like Ari."

Gibbs watched her expression, the way that it didn't change. But he could see the disappointment in herself, through her eyes.

"Amzi merely wanted me, because I was my father's daughter," she explained quietly. "What better way to destroy a man, then to take him down using his own daughter," she explained next. "It would appear he still has a slight.. obsession with me. Or would the obsession be with my father? I've never really figured that out."

Gibbs was silent for a moment as she stopped talking. "Do you think he still believes you're the gateway to your father? Or do you think this is about something else?" he asked her.

Ziva could merely shrug at that question. "That.. I don't know, Gibbs," she admitted.

"Alright.. I have one more question before we go talk to the men in blue," Gibbs told her.

Ziva nodded. "Okay.."

"What in the hell was so important that you risked your life for in there, Ziva?!" Gibbs yelled. "Are you out of your mind? Nothing is worth your life."

The silence from Ziva was almost too long to bear. She glanced up at Gibbs, and she could feel the uncertainty of the situation growing in him. She didn't know what to say to him, but she supposed she might as well just go with the truth. So she pulled the box from her pocket and opened it to show Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced in the box, where a star of david necklace was laying, over a white piece of paper.

"It belonged to my little sister, Tali.." she finally explained. "She died when she was 16 in a Hamas suicide bombing.." Ziva admitted. "I'm afraid.. it really is worth my life Gibbs."

Gibbs said nothing, and simply put his arm around Ziva's shoulder, giving her a light squeeze. He had to admit.. it was likely he would have done the same thing for Shannon and Kelly. How could he hold that against her?

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**So. I think this was a good chapter :) it was, hopfully, exciting, funny, sad.. you get the idea. I tried to mix things up a bit. Including Ziva's feelings. Can you tell she finds it awkward to confide in Gibbs or what? Haha. Well.. hit the button. Ziva's neighbor wants you to :P**

**-Rei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: So, it seems I've made it a habit to update at like 4am everyday. Is that odd? I think it is. But I guess that's just when my inspiration strikes!

**Chapter 4**:

Ziva sat silently at her desk in the NCIS squad room. She was aware that most eyes were on her at the moment, but she was doing her best to ignore them. Even Tony had been keeping an eye on her, which, at any other time, she would have said something. Tonight? She just wanted to bang her head on her desk.

"Pack up," Gibbs finally said. "We're all going home for the night," he finally told them all.

Ziva didn't bother to grab her things, or move from her position of staring at her desk. She could tell everyone was walking out, and the only time she glanced up, was when she noticed that someone was standing in front of her desk.

"Ziva," Tony said. He hadn't said anything to her since earlier when her and Gibbs had walked in.

"Yes?" Ziva asked, glancing at Tony.

Tony found it wierd, what he was about to ask her. But he knew it was the right thing to do. "Need a place to crash?"

Ziva simply shrugged. "They do have beds, in the crash room," she told him.

"I meant, would you like to stay at my place," he told her. "Crash beds are like sleeping on nails, Zee-vah."

Ziva smiled. "I've slept on worse, To-nee."

That made Tony grin. "I bet you have," he said with a laugh. "Anyways, get your stuff," he told her.

Ziva raised an eyebrow up at him. "I do not recall having told you that I would go," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Tony grinned even wider, grabbing Ziva's bag. "What was that? Whose this man walking to the elevator holding all of your stuff?" Tony asked, walking over to the elevators with both his and Ziva's things.

"Hey!" Ziva yelled, standing up and pulling her badge and gun from her desk drawer quickly. "Where do you think you are going with that?!" she asked, running after him. "Tony!"

Gibbs watched them, rolling his eyes before he grinned when the elevator doors closed behind Ziva and Tony. The last thing he saw was Ziva trying to get her bag, because Tony was holding it over his head.

"You know, if Abby saw that, I believe she would say.. '_At least the children are still playing nice.._'"

Gibbs glanced over and saw Jen, and he just smiled and shook his head. It was something Abby would say.

"How is she?" Jen asked, sitting down in McGee's chair.

"Taking it.. like Ziva," Gibbs told her with a shrug. "This whole thing is embarrassing to her," he explained. "She's not used to having to depend on other people."

Jen nodded. "Has she talked to you?"

"She has," Gibbs admitted. "I didn't really think she'd say as much as she did."

Jen smiled. "For some reason, it's just easy to open up to you Jethro," Jen said with a glint of amusement. "You know, sometimes, even someone like Ziva needs to talk about things.."

Gibbs chuckled. "You don't have to explain to me that she's a person with feelings too, Jen," he told her. "I've known that since the first time I met her," he explained.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva followed behind Tony as she walked into his apartment. She glanced around, but she said nothing before she stood against the closed door.

"It's not infected, Zee-vah," Tony told her, turning around to look at her as he put her things down. "You can sit.."

Ziva looked confused for a moment, and then just slightly uncomfortable. "Look.. Tony, I really think I should just stay in the crash room," she told him quietly. "Actually.. I kind of insist you hand me back the only clothes I still have, so that I _can_ sleep in the crash room."

Tony could tell she was uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to let her sleep in the crash room. He'd feel horrible. "Relax Ziva," he said seriously. "I just prefer that you stay with me because I--"

Ziva glanced at him, raising an eyebrow up. "Because you what?" she asked curiously.

"Uh.."

Ziva was staring at him.

"Well.. uh.."

"Tony?" Ziva questioned.

Tony groaned. "Alright.. alright.." he finally muttered out. "I just like it better that you're here, that way I don't have to worry about you," he admitted, running his hand through his hair.

Ziva thought about giving him a sarcastic comment, but if he was giving her a serious answer, then she might as well keep it serious. She walked over to him, tapping her hand lightly on his cheek playfully. "Thank you Tony.."

Tony was confused now. "For what?" he asked.

"For giving me a serious answer," Ziva told him, a small smile on her lips.

Tony blinked. He was confused, and he had to admit to himself, he didn't understand, but he shrugged. "Oh.. well, you're welcome?"

Ziva let a small laugh out. "Well.. if you're going to force me to stay with you, at least let me know where I am sleeping."

"With me."

The look on Ziva's face was almost too priceless for Tony to be serious. "Relax, I'm kidding," he told her. "You're sleeping in the bed, and I'm gonna use the couch."

Ziva smiled mischieviously, leaning up against the wall beside Tony. "Oh.. I see," she said.

"See what?" Tony asked, turning to look at her.

"You do not.. _want_.. to sleep with me?" she asked him.

Tony was shell-shocked. But he got over it and replaced it with the the same look Ziva had. "Well.. I can't say I never thought about it," he told her, putting his hand next to her face and getting as close to her as he could.

Ziva grinned, putting her face next to his, and her lips a mere inch away from Tony's. "So.. what are you going to do about those.. thoughts?"

Tony couldn't resist, he put his lips to hers.

At first, Ziva was stunned, and the flutter that went through her stomach was something else entirely. She'd never had that feeling before.

Tony was quick to pull away once he'd realized what he'd done. "Uh.. Ziva, I uh.." but that was as far as he got.

Ziva put her hand to the back of his head, and pulled him so that his lips met hers again.

Once they'd started removing each other's clothes, Tony realized he had to make sure Ziva was sure. "Ziva... should we be.."

"No.." she muttered, meeting his lips again.

"But.. are you sure you.."

"Yes.."

Tony shrugged. He wanted to.. and she wanted to. The fact they shouldn't be doing it didn't bother either of them. Hell.. he'd wanted Ziva for a long time.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva sat down by the window of Tony's bedroom, wearing only his t-shirt. She stared out it, glancing out at the stars. She didn't regret that her and Tony had slept together. She'd wanted to do it, likely since she'd met him. But she'd never actually done taken action on anything like that before.

"You okay?"

Ziva looked at Tony as he sat down in front of her. "I'm alright," she told him.

"Do you re--"

"No.." Ziva said quickly. "No.."

Tony picked up her hand. "Ziva.. everything's going to be just fine.." he told her. "I'm going to be here for you.. and nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it."

Ziva's eyes softened as she heard Tony's words. She leaned over, kissing him. "Thank you Tony.."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well :D there's chapter 4! I really hope you enjoyed it. And the Tiva action. I'm horribly sucky at writing sex scenes, haha. Sorry. Maybe another time though, alright? :)**

**-Rei**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: This chapter goes to Navona. For giving me the great idea for this chapter! Unfortunately, I do not know Tony's mother's name. Or his father's. But if you do, let me know. For now, I'll just give them names.

**Chapter 5**:

Ziva stayed at Tony's apartment when he left for work. She told Gibbs she didn't feel up for going in; that she needed some time to think about the things that happened lately. Honestly though, she just couldn't get her inability to dream out of her head.

She wished she could think of some way, some idea, that would help her spark her dreams into coming forward again. A person's greatest gift is their ability to dream, and yet she had lost that. She wondered, secretly, if maybe it was because of Ari. Was he haunting her so much that she didn't dare to dream anymore?

Ziva knew she had no choice but to stop Ari from killing Gibbs in his basement. But he was, afterall, her own blood. Blood was supposed to be thicker than water. So then.. why was it that she felt more like a family with the people at NCIS, then she did with her real family in Mossad?

Nothing made sense anymore. She groaned, putting her head in her hands as she sat down on Tony's couch. How long would she go on before she just completely lost her mind because of all of this? How long before she gave up? She didn't know. Maybe she was already giving up. Maybe that's just what she needed at this point. To simply stop trying.

She'd tryed so hard for so long to be everything that she could. But where did it get her? A family that was torn apart by death and murder? She was linked to all that. She was linked to being a killer herself. Hell.. when she'd first arrive, no one had even believed in her. They'd thought she had no feelings, no emotions.

That hurt more than she thought it would. Because for a while, she thought it was true as well. Once she'd been there for nearly half a year though, she realized that maybe they were right. At least, that was until she realized she cared that she thought they were right.

This was just getting ridiculous. Her head was starting to spin from all of the thoughts that were running through her mind. Maybe she should have gone in to work with Tony, then she wouldn't have to sit here and run through the reasons why people thought she was a bitch.

"Dammit!" she yelled, punching the throw pillow on Tony's couch a few times, then kicking his coffee table. She needed to go for a run. That would help her think more clearly. A few miles and.. damn. Running.. it simply reminded her of Lt. Roy Sanders. She groaned when there was a knock on Tony's door. She forgot she was simply wearing his shirt, and her underwear. Luckily the shirt hung low enough.

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

The woman on the other side was older. And she seemed genuinely confused by Ziva's presence. "I'm sorry.. I thought Anthony lived here.."

Ziva raised an eyebrow up and stopped the woman before she left. "I'm sorry.. this is Tony's apartment, he is at work though," she explained.

"Oh.. I see," she said. "May I ask who you are exactly?"

Ziva was quiet for a moment. "I work with him.. when there was an accident at my place, he let me stay here," she explained to her. "I do not mean to be.. rude.. but who are you?" she asked her.

"How terribly rude of me," the woman said. "My name is Patricia DiNozzo," she told the younger woman. "I'm Tony's mother," she explained.

Ziva's voice caught in her throat. Well.. now she was thoroughly embarrassed. She'd realized she'd answered Tony's door, wearing only his shirt, and her underwear. And his mother was behind it.

Patricia smiled. "Oh dear, don't be embarrassed, I can see you turning red already," she told her. "Why don't I come in and we talk? I still haven't caught your name."

Ziva realized she was being rude again and quickly moved aside to let Tony's mother in. "Of course.. I'm very sorry.. my name is Ziva, Ziva David."

"Now that's a wonderful name," Patricia told her, following her to the couch.

Ziva smiled. "I'm sorry, let me go and change, then I will be right out," she told Patricia.

Patricia nodded. "Of course dear."

Ziva walked down the hall to Tony's bedroom, after grabbing her bag from the corner Tony placed it in, to get changed. When she got in his room, she pulled her cell phone out and quickly dialed Tony's cell phone.

"_DiNozzo._" he answered.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed out.

Tony seemed surprised. "_What is it, Zee-vah? And why are you whispering?_"

"I'm whispering because I just answered the door to your mother," she told him. "Wearing only your shirt."

Tony was silent.

"Tony!"

Suddenly she only heard him laughing.

"What is so damn funny?" she asked him.

"_Because, Ziva, she doesn't usually just come knocking, but sometimes she does when she gets bored,_" he explained. "_And two.. you're probably more bothered by this than she is. That woman has nerves of steel._"

Ziva groaned, saying nothing and simply hanging up the phone. She pulled a pair of khaki pants out and put them on, then a green v-neck, and walked out into the living room where Tony's mother was sitting with two glasses of, something. She wasn't quite sure what.

"Your accent is beautiful," she told Ziva. "Where are you from?" Patricia asked, handing a glass of wine to Ziva. She'd bought it to give to Tony, so she could catch up with him, but it seemed like Ziva needed it more.

Ziva smiled, taking the glass. "Israel," she answered. "And thank you," she said next. Tony's mother was a real sweetheart, and though she'd never met a man's parents before, even when she was dating them, Patricia didn't really feel like Tony's mom at the moment. That, and she wasn't used to nice, affectionate parents.

"Israel? You must have had things rough growing up," Patricia stated. "When and why did you come to America?"

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but she froze, her voice caught in her throat.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to pry, dear," Patricia said, taking hold of Ziva's hand. "Something's bothering you, why don't you let me help you?"

The confusion was evident on Ziva's face. What was it with people in America? Things were just so different here. Complete strangers always wanting you to confide your problems to them. Ziva thought it was weird to tell Gibbs. This was even more awkward. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude, _again_," Ziva noted with a sigh. "I'm not really used to talking to people, even people whom I know very well, about my problems."

Patricia smiled. "If you're a friend of Tony's, then that makes you practically family in my eyes, Ziva," she explained to her. "And family can always tell each other everything."

Ziva frowned, and took a sip of the champagne. "I just have a lot on my mind," she explained.

"Go ahead and tell me, but only if you'd like to," Patrica told her. "I've got nowhere's to be, and I'd love to be able to help you if I can."

"Ok.." Ziva decided. What could it hurt. "Do you find it odd.. if someone has not had a dream in over a year and a half?" she asked quietly.

Patricia tilted her head, thinking about Ziva's questions. "I suppose it depends. Sometimes people simply do not remember their dreams," she explained. "But I've heard of cases where people have been testedm who simply do not dream."

"But.. what happens to someone who does not dream?" she asked.

Patricia thought about it. "Nothing horrible," she said. "Dreams are just there to help people work through their problems, it may effect someone slightly, but it's not the end of the world," she explained to Ziva. "Why are you asking?"

Ziva sighed. "I have not dreamed in a year and a half.." she admitted. "It's not simply that I do not remember.. just that, I don't know why.."

"Well.." Patricia started. "Was there some big event that took place just before you stopped?" she asked her.

Ziva nodded. "I uh.. saw my brother die."

Patricia's eyes widened. But she realized, that what Ziva stated was only somewhat true. Being a psychiatrist helped her to know when someone was only partially telling her the truth. "Tell me the full truth, I'm not going to judge you sweetheart."

Ziva took a large sip of the wine this time. "It was.. I mean.. my brother, he.." she attempted to get it out. But the words didn't want to form in her mouth correctly. How did you tell a co-worker's mother, '_Oh yes.. my brother was a Hamas terrorist who killed the woman whom I replaced, and tried to kill my _now_ boss.._ _but it's alright, because I shot him dead in the head._'?

"It's alright, go ahead."

"I'll tell you the story.." Ziva finally decided. She was feeling better talking to Tony's mom. Maybe she wouldn't judge her for what she was about to say. "I came to America a year and a half ago, to chase my brother down, I was to keep an eye on him; keep him out of trouble," she told Patricia. "But something happened... Tony's old partner, Kate, was killed, and though they had proof it was my brother Ari.. I still defended him," she admitted. "It took me some time.. but Gibbs finally proved to me that it was Ari when my brother showed up to try and kill Gibbs.." she told Patricia.

"Oh my.." Patricia stated.

Ziva took a deep breath. "Gibbs had asked me to back him up.." she explained. "And when I realized Ari really was going to kill Gibbs.. I shot him.."

Patricia's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around Ziva and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh sweetie.. you only did what you had to," she told her. "Did it occur to you, that even though you shouldn't, your inability to dream may come from the unfounded guilt over your brother Ari?"

"He was my brother.." Ziva said quietly. "You are supposed to protect family, not murder them."

Patricia's eyes softened, and she noticed the first tear that fell down Ziva's cheek. It was nearly enough to make her cry as well. "There is no reason for you to feel that way," she explained. "You did what you had to, to save the life of a good person, from someone who turned into something you couldn't save anymore," she explained. "That isn't something that you can control, Ziva."

The smash of the window from the end of the hall had Ziva on her feet within seconds. "Get behind the chair in the corner.. and call Tony. Quickly!" she ushered Patricia.

Patricia was shocked for a moment before she did as Ziva said, dialing Tony's cell phone as she hid behind the chair in the corner of the living room.

"_Mom?_"

"Tony.." Patricia said hurriedly. "Hurry.. someone's breaking in through one of the windows.."

"_What?! Mom.. get you and Ziva out of there!_"

"It's too late for that Tony.." she told him. "Please just hurry.. I don't want Ziva to get hurt.." she said, and hung up the phone.

Ziva stood against the wall, right beside the hallway. She was praying there wouldn't be too many of them. Who knew how many friends Amzi had decided to send after her. The worst part was that she was unarmed. She hadn't heard anything since the smash of the window. This was bad. Either, they were that quiet, or they were trying to scare her. She couldn't know for sure unless she went down the hall to investigate.

She darted from the living room, into the view of the hall, and across to the kitchen within two seconds time. She opened the utensils drawers and pulled out multiple knives, keeping her eyes and ears on alert for anything behind her. If Amzi wanted war, she would damn well give it to him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**So. Are you shocked? Did I give some good information on what Ziva's problem appears to be? What's gonna happen to Ziva and Tony's mom? uh-oh..**

**-Rei**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**: Dedicated to M E Wofford. For talking to me all time time and making me laugh :D

**Chapter 6**:

Ziva stood against the wall in the kitchen and took a deep breath. She gripped the knives in her left hand and the one knife in her right hand, and poked her head around the corner. The moment she did, she pulled it back quickly as the knife wizzed by. '_shit.._' she thought. This was going to be worse than she thought.

She squatted down, turned into the hallway and threw the knife at the first figure she saw. Then she quickly moved back into the kitchen, hearing a satisfying thud on the ground. She was quick enough for that round. But there was no way there was only one person here.

_..tap tap tap.._

It was coming from behind her. Ziva turned quickly, but saw nothing. But she felt the presence of someone coming up behind her. She turned and quickly kicked her foot up, meeting their face with her foot in a satisfying crunch.

_..tap tap tap.._

Ziva didn't look this time. She watched the guy stand up and grab for her, and she twisted his arm back behind him. After a moment, she kicked him in the back and sent him flying across the hall into the living room.

_..tap tap.. CRASH!!_

Ziva turned quickly and the shock was evident as she saw a woman standing before her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

The woman smiled. "Your father sent me."

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "I'll believe that when I start to believe in world peace," she told the woman, grabbing one of the knives from her left hand. So far she'd been fighting just fine one-handed.

"Not very trusting are you? Well. I'll just have to bring you home to him the hard way."

"You think you can take me? Right, you're working with Amzi," Ziva told her. "Go home and tell that floozeball I'm not going to ever be with him."

The woman was silent. "You're insane, David. Amzi has been dead for ages."

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who thought so," Ziva said bitterly.

She shook her head. "I assure you, I'm here on your father's behalf," she told Ziva.

"Prove it," Ziva told her.

The woman threw the knife that was hidden at her waist.

Ziva turned her head and saw the knife go into the heart of a man standing behind her.

"Well?"

Ziva shrugged. "Nice throw, but that's not solid proof, and I'm not going to trust you that easily."

She smiled. "My name, is Sylvia Stavit," she told Ziva.

Ziva put her hand down. "Sylvia?" she asked. "God.. how did I not know?

"It's been so long, we were kids," Sylvia answered. "And by the way, the term you were going for earlier, is sleazeball, not a floozeball," she told Ziva with a laugh.

Ziva shrugged. "Same difference."

"Three were all I saw break in from down the hall," she told Ziva. "I think it's relatively safe now."

Ziva nodded and walked over to Sylvia, and they gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "Well, shalom, Sylvia."

Sylvia smiled. "Shalom as well, Ziva," she told her.

Ziva walked into the living room. "It is alright Patricia, you can come out," she told Tony's mom.

Patricia made her way out from behind the chair in the corner and went to Ziva immediately. "Oh dear.. that knife nipped you right in the cheek," she said, putting a hand to Ziva's face.

"I guess I did not realize.." Ziva muttered, touching her hand to the blood and glancing at it on her fingertips.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled, coming through the door quickly. "Mom?"

The three women all turned to look at Tony and the other NCIS agents.

"And.. some other woman?" McGee said walking behind Tony. He looked down at the dead guy in the hall.

Ziva, Patricia and Sylvia all walked up to the team.

"This is Sylvia Stavit, here on behalf of.. my father," Ziva explained. "Sylvia, this is Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, and Gibbs," she told her, leaving out the rest of Gibbs' name. She saw the half-smile Gibbs gave her when he noticed.

"Goodness Tony," Patricia said. "You sure picked a live one.. but I like her."

Gibbs and McGee grinned this time. Tony and Ziva simply turned face.

"Ziva, we really must get to the Israeli Embassy, it's important your father speaks to you immediately," Sylvia told her.

Ziva nodded. "I have to go.. I'll be back, but you'll need Ducky, there's another down the hall.." Ziva explained to them.

Tony was about to object when Gibbs head slapped him. "Call me as soon as your meeting with your father is over."

Ziva nodded, then followed Sylvia.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva walked into the embassy side-by-side with Sylvia. Both women ignored the stares they were recieving.

"We're here to see Director David," Sylvia stated. "And do not make us wait. He is expecting us," she explained.

Ziva smirked as the clerk scrambled to do as he was told.

"Go up.." he told them.

They stepped onto the elevator.

"So, what does my father want?" Ziva asked. "After a year and a half, you'd think that maybe he'd given up on me."

"That, I honestly don't know, Ziva," Sylvia stated with a shrug. "But knowing him, it's likely to be something huge," she said.

Ziva chuckled, and stepped off the elevator, immediately into his office.

"Shalom, Aba," Ziva said, nodding her head.

"Shalom, Bat," her father replied, nodding in return. It was the first time in years he'd referred to her as his daughter.

Ziva frowned. "You had me dragged down here, I'm assuming it's important."

Director David frowned as well. Ziva knew him all too well. "Mi ohev otach yoter mimeni, bat?"

Ziva's frown grew. Why would he ask her who loved her more then him? That made no sense. "Af exad, aba," she replied, telling him that nobody did.

"Ani mitzta'er," he apologized.

Ziva stared at him. Why would he say he was sorry? "Ani lo mevinah," she explained, telling him she didn't understand.

"Shalom, Ziva," another voice said. "I believe he's apologizing for me."

Ziva froze, then stared at her father after noticing Amzi. "Why is he here, Aba?" she asked him.

"I truly am sorry Ziva, but this is for the best," her father told her. "You are to marry Amzi."

Ziva's face was filled with shock. "Are you out of your mind?" she yelled. "That asswipe tried to kill me twice already!" she told him. "I will not be his wife."

Sylvia stood beside Ziva. "I'm afraid I'm with her on this, Director," she admitted. "Amzi cannot be trusted, he sent two men to kill your bat."

"I was not giving you a choice, Ziva," the Director told her.

Amzi simply smiled.

"I will not," Ziva said again, stepping back onto the elevator, Sylvia close behind her. "Kol tuv," '_Be well_' she told him. "Shalom."

Sylvia simply nodded to him as the elevator doors closed. "We'd best get out of here quickly, if he means to marry you to that man, then he'll find a way to stop us from leaving this building."

Ziva nodded. "I know." She sighed glancing around before picking up her cell phone.

"_Gibbs._"

"Gibbs.. I have a problem," she explained to him. Before he could speak she started again. "My father has arranged a marriage to Amzi for me, it seems he does not wish to give me a choice," she explained. "I'm not sure if I'll make it out of the embassy.."

She could almost hear Gibbs' smile.

"_Oh don't you worry about that, Ziva,_" Gibbs told her. "_Jenny is over there waiting for you. You'll get out._"

Ziva stared at the phone as she heard the click. Then she glanced up as the doors opened and sure enough, Jenny was standing there holding a paper. "Director?" she asked, walking towards her quickly.

"Don't worry Ziva, your father called me and made me well aware of his plan," she explained. "I'm not letting you go that easily, let's get out of here and back to NCIS before they try to override us," she told her, walking Ziva outside of the embassy and to her car with Sylvia following in hot pursuit.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Yes. Lots of hebrew. But I placed in the translations somewhat subtley. But here they are again,  
Shalom - Hello; Peace**

**Aba - Father**

**Bat - Daughter**

**Mi ohev otach yoter mimeni? - Who loves you more then me?**

**Af exad - Nobody**

**Ani mitzta'er - I'm Sorry**

**Kol tuv - Be well.**

**There you go. That's the translation for the spoken hebrew. Might not be perfect. My hebrew is rusty. But I know some.**

**-Rei**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: So. This is definitely the fastest I've written a chapter story. When I used to write for SVU, I never updated this quickly. Goes to show how much more into NCIS I am. Yay!

Oh yeah! I saw the new X-Files movie. I was such a dork. The youngest one there out of 20 people. They were all 30 or older :P but this cute little old man thought I was precious and bought my ticket! We were 'oohing' and 'aahhing' together the whole movie. GO SEE IT! haha.

This one is for Navona again! Always keeping me up with new ideas! I love it!

**Chapter** **7**:

Ziva sat in Jenny's office at NCIS, right beside Sylvia. She admitted, she missed having a best friend. That's what her and Sylvia were as children. Once you hit sixteen, and entered mossad, there was no longer a use for best friends. No longer the time, to have best friends. Jen and Abby were as close to best friends as it came once she joined NCIS.

"Your father tipped me off for a reason, Ziva," Jen told Ziva. "He was trying to protect you I think, in his own odd way.."

Ziva sighed. "Maybe.. but I do doubt that," she admitted. "My father is not interested in keeping family ties, simply in doing what is best for him and for Mossad," she explained. "That is why I know I should not have gone there. Not with everything that has happened," she told Jen.

Sylvia looked at Ziva. "Is he really that cold towards his own daughter?" she asked.

Ziva and Jen said nothing. Both of them knew.

Ziva glanced at Jen again. "Why did you move so fast to help me Jen?"

"I owe you my life Ziva, it may have been years ago, but I owed it to you," Jen explained. "And you're my friend," she admitted. "No one tries to take away my friends."

Ziva grinned.

"ZIVA!!"

Ziva stood up at Abby's high pitched squeal and was immediately bombarded by the forensic scientist, engulfed in a giant hug. "Goodness.. Abby," Ziva said with a small laugh. "I uh.. Are you ok?" she asked her.

Abby stared at her. "Am I okay?" she asked. "Ziva! Are _you_ okay?!" Abby said, putting her hands on Ziva's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Abby," Ziva said, smiling.

Sylvia could only watch the interactions. She wasn't used to seeing this kind of.. 'friendship'. Then again. Seeing Ziva participating in it was even more odd to her.

"Gibbs said you should stay down in the lab with me for a while! Just til they figure things out," she told Ziva. "So come on," she started. "That's an order," she said in her mock-Gibbs voice.

Ziva laughed and let Abby grab her hand and lead her out of Jen's office, leaving Sylvia and Jen to stare after them.

"I've never seen Ziva smile and laugh so much, not since we were children.." Sylvia said to Jen. "It's nice to know she could still be happy," she admitted.

Jen smiled. "We enjoy having Ziva as a part of our team," she explained to Sylvia. "Everyone here will do what they can to make sure she stays."

Sylvia nodded. "Good.. I like it better that she is happy.."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Okay!" Abby said, grabbing Bert off a shelf and handing him to Ziva. "Time for some music."

Ziva chuckled, squeezing the hippo and making him fart. Suddenly, she just started laughing. Abby was the perfect person to make her feel so much better, and she knew that must have been why Gibbs ordered her to stay with Abby in the lab.

Abby grinned after turning on her music, and grabbed Bert putting him back on the shelf. "You know what always helps me feel so much better?" she asked Ziva.

Ziva tilted her head to the side. "No, what?" she dared to ask in return.

"A little black nail polish, some dark lipstick," Abby said with a giggle. "Come on Ziva, it'll be so much fun!"

Ziva was in shock. Abby wanted to give her a gothed out make-over? '_Oh god.._'

"Ziva!!" Abby whined.

Ziva bit her lip, sighed, and conceded. "Alright, but I swear, if Tony finds out, I will kill somebody.."

Abby laughed. "Deal!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gibbs went down to the morgue to talk to Ducky. But when he got down there, Ducky was drinking a cup of tea, watching something. "What are you.."

"Shush Jethro.." Ducky said quietly before motioning him over towards the monitor.

They could see both Abby and Ziva on the screen, and Gibbs could swear Abby had Ziva dancing with her to the metal music.

Gibbs couldn't help it. He grinned.

"Abigail certainly is the only one who will ever get Ziva to do that, don't you agree?" Ducky asked, turning to Gibbs.

"She certainly is Doc.. she certainly is.." Gibbs said, shaking his head and laughing.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gibbs walked into Jen's office, and noticed Jen and Ziva's friend Sylvia. "Any idea on what exactly is going on with this Amzi character?" he asked her.

Jen glanced up and shook her head. "Not much to go on yet, Jethro," she admitted. "I know a bit from speaking to Mossad Director David," she told him. "Amzi and Ziva were together as teenagers, against his wishes that is," she explained. "As far as he had known, Amzi had been dead for years though, from an explosion," she said next.

"So why isn't he dead?" Gibbs asked.

"That, not even Director David seems to know the answer to," Jen said. "Apparently, Amzi's obsession with Ziva hasn't gone away though," she told him. "Apparently it's a 15 year old obsession."

Gibbs was shocked. "How can you obsess over someone for that long?" he asked. "That's ridiculous.."

Jen agreed. It did seem utterly ridiculous to her and him.

Sylvia stood up. "Amzi is not a good person, Agent Gibbs," she finally said. "He never was, and I do not believe that he ever will be."

"What do you know about him?" Gibbs and Jen asked at the same time.

Sylvia was quiet at first. "I think he is Hamas.." she admitted. "And he may be after more than just Ziva's hand in marriage, but perhaps trying to take out her father as well."

"Does Director David know that?" Jen asked.

Sylvia nodded. "I am sure he is quite aware.."

"Then why would he even sanction a marriage between Ziva and Amzi?" Jen asked next. She was filled with questions, and she wanted answers.

Sylvia shook her head. "I'm sorry.. that, I do not know.." she admitted. "But if he is aware, and truly is sanctioning their marriage.." Sylvia muttered. "Then it cannot be good for Ziva.."

Gibbs said nothing, and walked out of Jen's office, leaving the two women staring after him. He went down the stairs, and made his way over to the elevator, jamming the down button until it opened and hitting the floor for Abby's lab.

When he got down there, all he heard was silence. He looked around, and the sight he saw, was almost hysterical. Abby and Ziva were both sprawled out on the floor of the lab. Ziva's head was on Bert the hippo, and Abby's head was on Ziva's stomach.

He smiled and just shook his head. Ducky was right.

Abby was most definitely, the only person who could get Ziva to act the way she did sometimes. And she was the only one, that would likely ever get Ziva in a position like this. He grinned, and simply had to do it, just for his own keepsake. He took the camera off the counter, and snapped a picture, then used Abby's computer to send it to Jen.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Jen blinked as she received an e-mail from Gibbs, and she pulled it up. What she saw, made her laugh.

Ziva sleeping her with head on Bert, Abby's farting hippo. And Abby sleeping with her head on Ziva's stomach. It was absolutely priceless.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**So :) I hope it was good. I tried to make this chapter more of an upbeat one. Action to come, likely in the next chapter! Which will be up either tomorrow or the next night! :D**

**Love you guys. Your reviews are what keep me going.**

**Oh yeah. Check out my new oneshot, Falling! Very angsty and emotional. I was in a dark mood :P**

**-Rei**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**:

**Chapter 8**:

Ziva opened her eyes, and glanced around. It took a moment to get over the confusion of where she was, and another moment to realize Abby was sleeping on her, and she was sleeping on a farting hippo. She sighed and stayed where she was, she'd feel bad if she woke Abby up.

Tony walked into the lab and stared at Ziva and Abby for a moment. He noticed Ziva was awake after a minute. "Ziva.. this is so hot."

Ziva shot up, causing Abby to fly up as well. "Ugh, Tony, I will kill you," she said, getting up quickly and running towards him.

"Oh.. damn.." Tony said, running back towards the elevator. "This is the hottest thing I've ever had chase me and threaten me!" he yelled, jumping onto the elevator and trying to get the doors to close.

Ziva got to the doors just in time to see Tony's smile through the closing doors. She groaned and kicked the elevator doors, then walked back to the lab to see a very amused Abby. She grinned. "I could not help myself?"

Abby laughed, and it took her a moment to see that Ziva had a look of.. "No way.."

"What is it?" Ziva asked, looking towards Abby.

Abby grinned. "You like Tony, don't you?!"

Ziva's eyes widened and she froze as she stared at Abby. "I.. do not know what you mean Abby, he is a friend," she explained.

"Oh no," Abby said, waving her finger at Ziva. "I know that look I saw on your face," she said. "What did you two do?"

Ziva bit her lip. What in the world had she done to give that away?

Abby's mouth opened in shock. "NO!!" she said. "Far out, you guys.."

Ziva slapped her hand over Abby's mouth as the elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked in. "Uh.. hi boss."

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at both Ziva and Abby.

Ziva removed her hand from Abby's mouth, quickly remembering the black nail polish she had on. Too late though, as Gibbs had already noticed.

"Whatcha' talking about Gibbs?" Abby asked with a shrug. "Ziva and I were just sharing our experiences in.."

"Enough," Gibbs said quickly. That was something he honestly did not need to hear. "Just wanted to check on you Ziva, make sure you were okay," he said. "I hear farting hippos aren't always the best pillows."

Ziva's face turned slightly pink.

Gibbs held back the smile. That was the first time he'd seen Ziva have _that_ reaction to anything.

Abby just grinned again.

"Well, I was just checking," he told her with a shrug, then turned to go back up. "You can come up whenever, or stay down here however long you want."

Ziva and Abby both watched him get on the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Abby turned back to Ziva. "So.. you and Tony?" she asked.

Ziva coughed. "We may have.. spent the night together.." she admitted.

"Oh.. my.. gosh.." Abby said, slapping her own hand over her mouth. "I can't believe it! Actually.. I can, but wow! So.. is he as good as he says?"

Ziva's face was neutral for a moment. But a smile planted itself on her lips after a moment.

Abby's mouth was wide open. "So he wasn't just telling stories!"

Ziva laughed. "Just curious.. but I do believe Gibbs is going soft for me, is he not?" she asked Abby.

Abby burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked.

"It's soft _on_ you Ziva, not _for_ you. For would be very.. very naughty.." Abby explained.

Ziva stared at Abby with a blank look for a moment. When the statement caught up to her, a look of shock crossed her face. "Oh God.. Abby! That's horrible!"

Abby laughed.

"I should go, I think that was Gibbs hinting he wanted me up there.." Ziva finally realized.

Abby grinned. "Wondered when you'd figure that out."

**()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva got off the elevator in time to see everyone grabbing their gear. She gave a subtle questioning glance to Gibbs.

He simply nodded.

Ziva smiled to herself and went to her desk, grabbing her gear quickly and following after them, just making it into the elevator in time.

Tony and McGee glance at each other but said nothing, shrugging. It was Gibbs' choice.

Finally, Ziva spoke up. "Can I drive?"

"NO!" Tony and McGee yelled at the same time.

"Sure," Gibbs said, smirking and handing the keys to Ziva.

Ziva grinned and looked at Tony and McGee, jiggling the keys in their faces. "Boohoo," she said with a smile.

Tony shrugged to McGee. "I'm not sure if she meant Booyah, or what she actually said, so I'm just not going to comment.. it's safer.." he whispered.

McGee just laughed.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

For an hour now, they'd been searching the scene for some kind of clue as to what happened, and who did the crime. For an hour they'd searched the area around the crime scene.

"Time to spread it further, this guy was on foot, we're in the middle of the woods, find me something!" Gibbs yelled. "I'm taking the north, Ziva, go east, McGee, West, Tony, South. Got it?"

Ziva, Tony and McGee nodded. None of them really had any bets placed on finding anything though.

Ziva picked up her gear and headed further away from the scene, just like the others. Honestly, the woods wasn't her favorite place to search, but, it was the only place to attempt to find some sort of lead. Hopefully they'd manage to find something.

She stopped walking and glanced around. She'd swear she heard something, but then again, woods, it could have been any number of things. She had the annoying gut feeling though, and if there was anything she learned from Gibbs, it was to never ignore that bothersome gut feeling.

After a moment, she even dared to glance behind her, but still she didn't see anything. So she gave up and turned back around, only to be face to face with Palmer. "Jesus!" she yelled, stepping back.

Palmer fell backwards.

"Goodness.." Ducky said, walking over to the two of them. "Sorry about that Ziva.. didn't mean to frighten you," he explained.

Ziva smiled at Ducky and let the feeling pass. She should have remembered Ducky and Palmer would have been heading this way. "That's alright Ducky," she said. Then she glanced at Palmer and held in a laugh. She simply shook her head and held out her hand to help him up. "I guess I scared you more?" she questioned.

Palmer frowned. "Well.. uh.. maybe.." he admitted.

"Do I scare you often, Palmer?" she asked with a smile, pulling him to his feet once he accepted her hand.

"Uh.. no, no," Palmer said, waving his hands defensively.

Ziva tilted her head. "No?" she asked.

Palmer shrunk away. "Maybe.."

Ducky laughed, then patted Palmer on the shoulder. "You won't win no matter which answer you give her dear boy," he explained. "Now let poor Ziva get back to what she was doing before we all scared each other into tomorrow," he said, moving forward towards the crime scene.

Palmer went around Ziva cautiously before moving to catch up to Ducky.

Ziva grinned, hearing Ducky's last words as he walked away.

"Well.. this reminds me of the time.."

She just chuckled, and then moved onwards. But she stopped again. She had to say thank you to Palmer when she got back to the scene. She squatted down, placing her gear down on the ground and pulled on a glove, pushing some of the leaves out of the way. If Palmer hadn't nearly fallen on it, she never would've noticed the small shine of something gold peaking out from beneath the brush.

Ziva tilted her head, seeing a shadow in front of her. Someone was behind her. "Drop something, Jimmy?" she asked, turning her head and looking up. It wasn't Jimmy. Instead all the saw was a glimpse before their boot connected with her jaw and flung her to the ground.

Knocked wasn't the word she'd use to describe what happened when she took a second to catch her breath. Luckily, she had to admit, she'd never been one to be knock out very easily. Though she used to say the same about being knocked down as well.

By the time she recovered, she glanced around, and saw no one. "Son of a.." she muttered, standing up. She rubbed her jaw. 'Definitely not Palmer..' she thought to herself.

_Snap._

Ziva turned, grabbing the arm of the person behind her and flinging them over her shoulder, onto the ground.

"Shit!"

Ziva stared down into Tony's eyes, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god..." she muttered. "Tony I'm so sorry," she said, squatting down to check on him as he started to sit up.

"Eh.." Tony said, shrugging. "Could've been worse, least you didn't pull out the knife," he told her. "Something up? Thought I heard something, came over, and got flung," he said.

Ziva was about to talk when Tony stopped her.

"Holy crap," he said, looking at her jaw. "Where'd that bruise come from?"

Ziva put her hand to her jaw and winced. Apparently a bruise had already made it's appearance. "Apparently, someone decided to come up and give me a boot to the face."

"Haha, Zee-vah," he said. "Very funny."

Ziva said nothing, she simply stared at him.

"Wait.. you're serious?" he said. He traced the bruise on her jaw. "Jeez, who did it?" he asked her.

Ziva shrugged. "If I knew who kicked me in the face, would I have flung you?"

Tony thought about it. "Well.. maybe.." he noted.

Ziva smirked.

"What's going on?"

Ziva and Tony both looked at Gibbs from their position on the ground.

"Someone attempted to cold-clock Ziva, boss," Tony said, standing up quickly with Ziva.

Gibbs walked over and studied the bruise. "Looks like he did better then cold-clocked her," he said. "That's one hell of a bruise."

Ziva groaned. "Wonderful, some man comes and kicks me in the face, all because I leaned down to pick up..." Ziva froze. Then looked around. It was gone. "Shit.. shit.. shit!" she yelled. "It's gone.. the son of a bitch, he took it," she said.

Gibbs grabbed Ziva's arm. "David, shut up and think," he said. "First, he took what? And second, who is _he_?"

"A shell casing a think.." she said. "I didn't get a good look before I saw someone's shadow, turned to look, and instead I got kicked in the face."

Tony glanced around. "Did you see him?" he asked.

"Like I said.. I saw a boot," she explained. "I turned because I thought it was Palmer, since I'd just bumped into him and Ducky," she explained. "Thought maybe he'd dropped something," she explained. "But I don't think Palmer kicks that well."

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry about the long wait guys. It was a hassle getting this one up, I was working a lot of the weekend, and I had a lot of things to do and no time to do it all :)**

**Hope you enjoy! more action planned for next chapter!**

**-Rei**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: So, everyone's been asking, 'Who kicked Ziva?'. Well.. guess what everyone? You're about to find out! In next weeks epi-- juuuust kidding. I swear. Maybe. Anyway. Onward!

**Chapter 9**:

Ziva held the icepack to her jaw as McGee drove her back to NCIS. Here she went again. Back to the safety of the naval yard, just like Gibbs wanted. This was getting ridiculous for her. She hated to be treated like a child, when she was fully capable of taking care of herself. Then again, even she didn't fully trust her abilities lately. So far, she'd had a gun held to her head, and Gibbs came to her rescue. Her apartment blew up, and Gibbs was once again there. When she was attacked at Tony's apartment, Sylvia had come to help her, though that time she could have argued she'd had it covered. But now? She'd been kicked in the jaw, and hadn't even seen who had done it.

Was she really becoming so useless? It was as if she was simply an interfence in NCIS' work now, because they all seemed to find the need to look after her. Why? What made them care so much about her? She wasn't truly even an agent. She was just some officer binding ties between Mossad and NCIS.

"Ziva..?"

Ziva glanced over at McGee when she heard him call her name.

"It could have happened to anyone you know.." McGee told her. "That person had no idea who would be going where, it was just chance that it was you.." he explained. "There really wasn't anything you could have done about it.."

Ziva stared at him for a moment but she said nothing. She simply turned her face and glanced out the car window once again. "Can I ask you something Tim?"

"Uh.. of course.." he told her.

She sighed, and finally closed her eyes. "Why do all of you care so much about me..?" she finally asked. "It does not make sense.." she admitted.

"I don't understand, Ziva.." McGee admitted sheepishly. Why would she say such a thing?

"I am not NCIS, McGee.." she said. "I'm not a real part of the team.." she explained next. "I do not understand why everyone cares so much about someone who is not a team member.."

McGee pulled the car over to the side of the yard and stopped the car. "Why would you say something like that Ziva?" he asked. He had raised his voice slightly, and he could see the shock in her eyes. "You're as much a member of this team as anyone!" he told her. "You're not an agent, but you're with us day in and day out, you've saved us all," he said quietly. "You made us a team again.. ever since.."

Ziva stared at him, her face softened at his words. No one had ever been like that to her. No one had ever tried to explain so heartily why she belonged. And until now, she never felt like she belonged somewheres before. "Ever since.. what?" she dared to ask.

"Kate.." McGee admitted.

"Tim.." Ziva said quietly, placing her hand on the side of his face.

McGee looked up at her, seeing the small smile.

"Thank you.."

McGee smiled back now. "Now lets get back to NCIS.. get you cleaned up.." he told her, about to put the car in drive when McGee's door flung open and McGee was pulled out of it.

Ziva was shocked at first, before she quickly unbuckled herself and opened her door.

"I would not make any sudden movements if I were you, Ziva.."

Ziva stared at Amzi, holding the gun to McGee's head.

McGee didn't squirm, didn't move, just stared at Ziva. "Get the hell out of here Ziva.."

Ziva shook her head.

"Oh she would never do that," Amzi stated. "She is too loyal," he explained. "Just like Tali.."

Ziva's face flickered with an emotion McGee had never seen before. What was it? He'd seen her annoyed, maybe slightly upset, sometimes she would laugh and smile, not often, but sometimes. But the look he'd seen cross her face, was one that he'd never seen before, and hoped he'd never have to see again. It looked like.. pain. Sadness. And perhaps.. something else he couldn't make out. "Go Ziva.. GO!"

Ziva shook her head. "I cannot.."

"That's right Ziva.. at least your loyalty has gotten you through life, but where did it get Tali?" he asked her. "Your poor sister.. 16, and burried 6 feet under.."

"Shut up!" she yelled, moving to take a step forward, but stopping when she remembered McGee.

Amzi smiled. "So close to getting under your skin.."

Ziva bit back any comment. She couldn't let something happen to McGee, she would never forgive herself. "What do I have to do to get you to let him go?" she asked.

"Ziva! Dammit!" McGee yelled.

"You already know the answer, Ziva.." Amzi told her. "I want your loyalty.. instead of these.. atrocious NCIS agents.." he told her. "You have always been mine," he explained. "Now you need to prove to me that you are.."

Ziva was silent.

"Be my wife Ziva.."

"Ziva!"

"Come on Ziva.. time's running out.."

"Ziva, don't even think about it!"

"Ziva.."

"Ziva.."

Ziva shot up, nearly knocking McGee out in the process. "Stop it!" she yelled, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

McGee jumped back in the drivers seat and then quickly put his arms on Ziva's shoulders. "Ziva.. Ziva, calm down.." he told her. "Everything's all right.."

Ziva dared to open her eyes and glance over at McGee. He was fine. He was.. fine?

"It was just a dream, Ziva.." he told her.

Ziva stared at him. A dream? That was impossible. She didn't dream. "A dream?" she asked him.

McGee smiled at her. "Yeah.. don't worry, everything's fine."

Ziva said nothing, and stared out the window for a moment before realizing they'd made it to NCIS. She glanced at McGee as they both got out of the car. If that was a dream, then was any of it real? She didn't know.

"You know Ziva.." McGee started. "I meant what I said.."

Ziva stared at him. "About what?"

"About you bringing us back together again.." McGee explained.

So that part had been real.. Ziva decided. And the part with Amzi had been just a dream? It was confusing. It had been so long since she'd had a dream that she didn't know how to figure out what was real or fake. She followed him silently into the building and on the elevator.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ziva didn't answer him, simply stood quietly on the elevator until they made it to the squad room. She sat down at her desk quietly, then layed her head on the desk and closed her eyes. Maybe she could dream again..

McGee watched her silently as she just laid her head on the desk and went to sleep. He looked up and saw Jen watching her too. He went up the stairs and over to her.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

McGee looked down at Ziva rather than at Jen. "Someone nearly knocked her out at the crime scene," he explained. "Looked like she had a bad dream on the way back too.."

"A bad dream?" Jen asked, staring at him curiously.

McGee just watched Ziva. "Yeah.. you know, like a nightmare?" he said.

Jen glanced down at Ziva again. With the way the younger woman was moving around in her sleep, maybe she really was dreaming again. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing at the moment. "She'll be alright, McGee.." Jen told him.

"I hope so.." McGee said, going back downstairs. He looked over at Ziva, and the first thing he noticed now that he could see her face, was the pained look. What could she possibly dream about to make her have that look?

Ziva stood still, only her eyes moving around. God.. not back to Tel Aviv. Back when she was 16 and entering Mossad. Back to when Tali was still alive.. Why all of this? Why again?

She remembered this moment. It was one of the worst in her life. The Mossad agent was yelling in her face, and although she did not move, did not flinch, he still continued. It was because she was female. Everyone around her knew so.

Finally, when she'd moved her face even a fraction of an inch, she felt the smack to the face, and was instantly on the ground.

"What's this?!" he yelled. "You can't even take one hit?"

Ziva said nothing, standing back up. She stared into the man's eyes, and watched as he yelled at her continuously. She sucked in her breath as he leaned his head over her shoulder and whispered in his ear after he had dismissed everyone except for herself.

"I expect to see you later.."

Ziva watched him walk away. She knew what he meant by expecting to see her. Fortunately, so did someone else who'd been keeping an eye on what was going on. Tali had gone and told their father. Uri David had not been happy that someone had tried to take his daughter without his permission.

She'd never seen that training officer again after that day.

Ziva jerked awake when she heard a crashing noise and stood up immediately. She glanced around and notice Tony laying on a knocked over trash bin. She smiled slightly, then glanced at the clock. Two hours? Why had Gibbs let her sleep for so long? She glanced over at Gibbs.

Gibbs said nothing, simply smiled up at Ziva before going back to his work. McGee had explained what happened in the car on the way back. His chat with Ziva. And Ziva's freakout after a nightmare she'd woken up from. Only he understood why Ziva would go back to sleep when she got back to NCIS. He and Jen that is. She wanted to dream again. And when he'd come in, she'd mumbled something about Tali, her younger sister.

He was happy for Ziva. She was dreaming again, and at least in her dreams, she could still visit her sister.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry I made you guys wait again. I've just been so blah, and I've been working, and I had this terrible tooth pain. Then I wound up getting sick, found out I needed to get my tooth pulled. It's been a rough week, haha. But never fear. I was thinking about ideas for the story the whole time, oddly.**

**Who else is happy for Ziva and her dreams? Other then the fact they've all been bad.. other than that. Hurray?!**

**-Rei**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors' Note**:

**Chapter 10**:

Ziva glanced around. She hadn't left the naval yard in over twenty-four hours now. She hadn't felt fear in a while, and for once, she was finally understanding what it meant. If Gibbs had thought that apologizing was a sign of weakness, what would he think of her now? In fact, what would her own father think of her at this moment? He would tell her she was useless, no longer needed. Or maybe send her on a mission that would end her life.

"Ziva!"

Ziva turned to Gibbs immediately as he yelled her name, and she stood up. "Boss?" she questioned, watching as he hung up the phone.

"Get down to Abby's lab."

Ziva opened her mouth but Gibbs cut her off.

"I've been informed that Director David is on his way up, and I get the feeling he's here for you," Gibbs explained. "So either get down there so I can lie, or stay and I'll have to knock out your father so you can make a run for it."

Ziva stared at him, momentarily stunned. Saying nothing, she ran to the elevator and hit the button to go down to Abby's lab. As she stepped in and hit the button to close the elevator, she glanced out, and caught the eye of her father coming off the elevators across the room. The staring contest came to an end as her doors closed. "Shit... Shit.." she muttered. "I need to get out of here.."

Gibbs noticed the staring contest as well, as Director David and two other men came towards him, heading towards that same elevator. He stood, blocking their way. "Something I can do to help you, Director David?"

"No," Uri David answered, moving to step passed Gibbs.

Tony stood up this time, blocking his way.

"Out of my way, this is no concern of NCIS.." Uri stated.

Tony didn't budge, standing beside Gibbs.

"Ziva is a part of our team," Gibbs stated.

"That makes it our concern.." Tony finished for Gibbs.

Uri moved to go around the other side of Gibbs, only to be stopped by McGee.

"Ziva is being ordered back to Tel Aviv," Uri said, finally. "Her marriage is arranged, and you will not ruin this," Uri stated, moving directly in front of Gibbs. "I suggest you get out of my way, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't move. "You think I'm going to let you ruin her life like that?"

"Agent Gibbs.."

Gibbs glanced up at Jen.

"Let him pass.." Jen said, walking down the steps and up behind Uri David. She watched as he moved aside so she could speak to Gibbs. "We have no clearance to stop him.." she told Gibbs.

Gibbs stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"He's terminated Ziva's position with us.. we're not allowed to get in his way.." Jen answered reluctantly.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sylvia watched, slightly unnerved, as Gibbs finally stepped aside. She couldn't let Ziva down, NCIS seemed to be the best thing to ever happen to Ziva. Why would Uri take that kind of happiness away from his own daughter?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gibbs followed Uri and his drones down to Abby's lab. But when they got down there, one thing was easily noticeable. Abby had the lab locked down.

"What is this?" Uri yelled. "Another of your stupid tricks? Unlock it.."

Jen sighed, walking over to it and overriding it, but taking longer than necessary.

Gibbs smirked when he noticed. He also noticed something else. In the corner of his eye, he saw Abby and Ziva sneaking onto the elevator. He held back the chuckle, not wanting to know where they were possibly hiding. He simply watched as Uri entered the lab and searched it.

"She has to be somewhere," Uri stated. "Where did she go?!" he yelled, grabbing Gibbs by the collar of his shirt.

Gibbs said nothing, instead, drawing back his hand, and hitting Uri flat in the jaw. "You may have taken her from us," Gibbs told him, "But that one was for her."

Uri was silent as he watched Gibbs, finally he smiled. "Maybe you are the right person to help her then," he said.

Gibbs said nothing, just gave Uri his stare.

"I needed to know who was protecting my only child.." Uri explained. "I think you proved that you are man enough to keep her safe," he admitted. "Sylvia told me how happy Ziva was.." he said, taking a seat on Abby's stool. "I needed to know."

Gibbs understood immediately. He needed to be sure his daughter would be alright in the hands of NCIS. "I won't let Amzi touch her as long as she's here," he told Uri, holding out his hands.

Uri nodded, shaking Gibbs' hand. "I do hope that is a promise you can keep, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs never breaks a promise," Jen informed Uri.

Uri glanced at the two. "You need to keep an eye on her," he finally said. "Amzi is the only one who knows how to control Ziva, even when she's unaware he is doing so," he explained.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ziva watched as Gibbs, Jen and her father got off the elevator. She'd finally told Abby she was simply going to confront her father, rather then run. Now she was leaning on her desk, flanked by Abby, Tony and McGee.

"Bat.." Uri said, walking towards Ziva.

"Aba.." Ziva said in return.

Uri smiled at his daughter, for the first time in years. "Yasher Koach.."

Ziva watched as he came over to her and she stepped forward to meet him. "Yehi Ratzon.." she said in reply. What surprised her was when he wrapped his arms around her, and she stood there, unsure of how to react.

Gibbs watched the confusion playing over Ziva's face at her father's words and actions. He understood her confusion. She wasn't used to her own father showing affection, therefore, she never showed affection either. How would she now how to react to that?

After a moment, Ziva hugged her father back.

"Lailah Tov, Ziva.." Uri said, releasing his daughter. He knew she was shocked by the sudden closeness and affection. But he realized all the things he'd been doing wrong with his children. Maybe he could make things right by being a real father to her.

Ziva stared at him, curiously.

"Ani ohev otach, bat.."

Ziva's eyes softened for a moment. "Ani ohevet otcha, aba.." And that was that. She watched him turn the other way and walk to the elevator to leave. She didn't dare look at any of her co-workers, because she knew what she would see.

Gibbs said nothing, sitting down at his desk as well.

Tony went to Ziva's desk and sat down on the edge of it. "Want to go grab coffee with me?"

Ziva glanced up after a moment. "Alright.." she agreed, standing up after a moment and following Tony to the elevator.

Tony watched Ziva follow him on, then after the doors closed, hit the emergency switch.

"Tony.. what are you.." Ziva started, but she was cut off when Tony's lips met hers. She held in the smile and pulled away after a moment, resting her forehead on Tony's. "I do not think this is the best place for that Tony.."

Tony just grinned at her. "What's the matter, Zee-vah?" he asked. "Never played in the elevator before?"

Ziva smirked, tilting her head and crossing her arms over her chest. "What kind of.. play?" she asked, glancing down, and then back up again.

Tony laughed. He couldn't help it. Ziva had an odd effect on him, something that even Jeanne didn't compare to.

Ziva smiled and met his lips again. "Now let's go get coffee, before Gibbs wonders why we are not back, and why he does not have his coffee yet.."

"Amen to that.." Tony said, flicking the switch.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Just a cuter chapter. Shows you that Uri David was only trying to make sure his daughter was safe, not pawn her off to a lunatic. Haha. Well.. its like, 6am, and I'm beat. So you guys got this. I'll be faster soon. Just work, and now college coming around the corner. Yeesh. I'm scared, haha.**

**Oh right. Translation time:**

Yasher Koach- May your strength be firm.

**Yehi Ratzon- May it be your will.**

**Lailah Tov- Goodnight.**

**Ani Ohev Otach/Ohevet Otcha- I love you**

**Bat-Daughter**

**Aba- Father**

**-Rei**


End file.
